landofnowherefandomcom-20200213-history
Land of Nowhere
Land of Nowhere is the first game in the series. It is a beginner's RPG, and can get slightly boring over time. To properly play the game, you need to download the runtime package. Get the Deluxe Version! (the Normal and Special Versions are no longer availible) Storyline The game starts out with a boy around the age of 14 or 15 waking up in a strange field. In front of him is a 6-year old girl named Brianna. She smiles at him and asks for his name. The boy cannot remember his name, or anything else, so Brianna names him "Aluxes." Then she takes him to a different field to practice fighting. Afterwards, she brings him back to the strange field and tells him that if he wants to get home he has to bring the five elemental items (the Ring of Water, Ring of Ice, Ring of Fire, Ring of Earth and Gem of Elements) to the Enchanted Mirror. WARNING! THE FOLLOWING REVEALS KEY PLOT AND/OR ENDING DETAILS After collecting the four of the five elemental items, Aluxes must fight Seraphim to get the final elemental item. Soon Aluxes completes the task by gathering all five of the items, and he leaves into the mirror. After going into the mirror he appears into a fancy room with more mirrors. Suddenly a cloaked skeleton (later identified as Adebc) electrifies Aluxes, and the game ends, showing a "To be Continued" message. Gameplay The game takes a bird's eye view of the characters. As the player, you use the arrow keys to adventure through Nowhere, looking for the elemental items. Randomly, a battle may occur in the field, and an enemy appears. In the battle, the player's portraits are displayed at the front, and the enemy is displayed over them. Behind the fighters is the background, which is different based on the environment. After each battle the characters are rewarded with experience and currency. Remakes Extra Versions There are currently 3 versions of the game: Original Edition, Special Edition and Deluxe Edition. Special Edition has four bonus mini-games and an extra dungeon, as well as minor adjustments here and there. Deluxe Edition features more bug fixes and replaces all the songs. (most of the previously selected songs were Nintendo's copyright.) Please remember that the Original and Special Edition are no longer available. Land of Nowhere: The Castaway Legend is in the process of creating a complete, start-from-scratch remake of the Land of Nowhere. It will be called Land of Nowhere: The Castaway. He promised this on his website: "I can promise you that it will be twice as better as the original; it will include new minigames, better storyline, better battle system, more dungeons, and a bunch of other stuff." The only con on this platter of pros is that the game will cost, varying beetween $4-6 dollars. Legend has changed his mind, deciding for this game to be free. it is unknown wether future games will cost or stay free. Characters Main Characters *Aluxes - The main character in the game. He loses his memory before the events of the game, so he does not remember anything. *Brianna - A young 6 year old girl with strange powers. She aids Aluxes several times throughout the game. *Basil, Cyrus, Dorothy, Felix, Gloria and Hilda - These six characters fight alongside with Aluxes. *Mormit - A red haired teenager who lets the player evolve a per or juice a Yomwein berry. *????? - A dark, shadowy figure who attacks Aluxes with the help of Harpies. Legend had confirmed that this character was Seraphim possesing someone else's body so it could spy on Aluxes. *Seraphim - The last boss of the game. It posseses the bodies of others and uses them for its bidding. In the game, Seraphim takes on the form of and angel and ?????. *Mentris - The first boss of the game. She owns a Leviathon as a pet. *Lily - The prime Angel after her mother was possesed by Seraphim. She was renamed to Angellica for Land of Nowhere: The Castaway. *Beta Characters - Characters that weren't released in the final version of the game. Species The Species of the characters are not revealed in-game, but have been noted by Legend. *Nowheredians - The main species. Mormit, Basil, Cyrus, Dorothy, Felix, Gloria and Hilda are Nowheredians. *Twilunas - Aluxes is the only character in the game from the race called the Twiluna. *The Sources - A super-powerful being. Brianna is one of the only three that exist. *Soul Eater - Seraphim is a Soul Eater. Soul Eaters eat the souls of others and use their bodies for evil. All Soul Eaters are "its." *Wise Sphinx - These are Sphinx statues in the desert. Long ago, they were royal cats, but Seraphim had changed them with evil magic. *Angel - There many Angels, small and large alike. They throw snowballs at the player and each other. *Argoroc - A race of warriors. They wear metal armor and wield battle axes. Enemies Bosses *Leviathon - The Boss of the Water Temple. It is a large purple sea serpant. *Lily - The Boss of the Snow Field. She is the ruler of angels. *Pheonix - The Boss of the Fire Mountain. It is a colourful bird that can breath fire. *Master Argoroc - The Semi-Boss of the Earth Temple. On appearence, he is just like a regular Argoroc, but he has green armor. *Diablos - The Boss of the Earth Temple. It is a large creature with a strange crooked weapon. *Seraphim - The final boss. Also takes on the form of ?????. *Brianna (Boss Form) - The Arena boss. She takes on the form of a Lancer, Cleric and Mage. *Valtore - The boss of Crystal Cave. He has white skin and a black cloak. There are several found in the cave. Rare Monster *Ghost - Brianna's training monster. Only one in the whole game. (not including the ghost found in the arena) *Lizardman- There are only two in the game. They chase the player around on the map, and if they touch you, you will get an instant gameover. *Flight Devil - It has the head of a bull and wields an axe. It also has wings. It was renamed to Minatour in Land of Nowhere: The Time Terminal. It is also the rare enemy of the Endless Desert. *Basilisk - An orange, six-legged serpent. They are found exclusively in the arena mini-game. It was renamed to Basilli in Land of Nowhere: The Time Terminal *Harpy - A bird with a woman's head. There are only two in the game, and they are in command from ????? *Kraken - An octopus-like creature. They are the rare enemy of Water Land. *Marqua - A living liquid with a weapon floating inside it. *Hyper Shroom - A more powerful, blue shroom. It is the rare enemy of Mushroom Cave. Common Monsters *Cobold - Dogs with a missing eye who stand up on two feet and use a sword. The main enemy in Nowhere. They attack in groups of two or three. *Sahagin - Large eyed blue creatures with claws. The main enemy in Water Land. They attack in groups of two or three. It will be renamed to Sagaiana in Land of Nowhere: The Castaway. *Hellhound - Red, fire breathing wolf. The main enemy in Fire Mountain. They attack in groups of two or three. *Kerberos - Three headed wolf. The secondary enemy in Fire mountain. They attack in groups of two or three. *Shroom - Looks like a giant mushroom with glowing eyes. The main enemy of Mushroom Cave. There are two kinds: Ones that drop mushrooms when beaten, or ones who drop giant mushrooms. *Devil - Small green creature with pointy ears. The main enemy in the Endless Desert. Non-Monsters *Baby Angel - A young angel who holds a horn. The Main enemy in Ice field. *Angel - An older, wiser angel. The rare enemy in Ice Field. *Argoroc - A race of warriors. They wear metal armor and wield battle axes. *Rare Fairy - There is only one fairy, which can appear more than once, but is very rare. (not including the fairy found in the arena) Pets Frog, Raven, Baby Angels, Angels, Devils, Flight Devils, Leviathon, Lily, Pheonix, Diablos, Rare Fairy, Malqua Last Dungeon Enemies *Golerock - A large statue with huge arms. *Treegsaren - A giant tree with several mouth and eyes. *Plaschest - A treasure chest with teeth, a tongue and an eye. *Spipidfly - A giant dragonfly with many wings. *Dragon - a large winged lizard that comes in five colours; Green, Red, Blue, Yellow and Purple. Locations *Nowhere *Water Land *Water Dungeon *Snow Field *Fire Mountain *Fire Cave *Mushroom Cave *Endless Desert *Earth Temple *Heaven's End *Crystal Cave *Secret Locations Items Items *Potion, High Potion *Perfume, High Perfume *Tonic *Antidote, Dispel Herb *Yellow Mushroom, Red Mushroom, Purple Mushroom, Blue Mushroom, Green Mushroom, Cold Mushroom, Ice Mushroom, Frozen Mushroom *Paddle, Shovel, Jail Key, Red Object, Blue Object, Brown Object, Black Object, White Object, Water Card, Ice Card, Fire Card, Dark Card, Scare Card, Mystery Card *Krystal, Krystal Skull *Bomb, Bomb Bag *Frog, Raven *Origina *Brianna's Necklace, Fairy's Necklace *Author's Key *Yomwein, Yomwein Juice *Seed of Strength, Seed of Agility, Seed of Dextality *Command Feather, Legendary Feather Weapons *Bronze Sword, Iron Sword *Bronze Spear, Iron Spear *Bronze Axe, Iron Axe *Bronze Knife, Iron Knife *Bronze Gun, Iron Gun *Bronze Mace, Iron Mace *Bronze Rod, Iron Rod *Iron Talons, Mythril Jaws, Stanching Lectrocutor *Beta Weapons Shield, Armors, Headwear and Accessories *Bronze Shield, Iron Shield *Bronze Helm, Iron Helm *Cotton Hat, Felt Hat *Bronze Armor, Iron Armor *Bronze Plate, Iron Plate *Cotton Robe, Felt Robe *Ring of Strength, Ring of Dextality, Ring of Agility, Ring of Intelligence *Ring of Water, Ring of Ice, Ring of Fire, Ring of Earth, Gem of Elements *Baby Angel Proof, Angel Proof, Devil Proof, Flight Devil Proof, Leviathon Deed, Lily's Deed, Pheonix Proof, Diablos Deed, Malqua Deed, Rare Fairy Proof Category:Games